cobaltgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thornclaw Braveheart/Battle of the Worlds
Hi, Thornclaw here, returned from both Redwall Wars Wiki banishment and Christmas break. After some serious brainstorming following the realization that my RPGs have gone out of favor, I created something new that I hope everybody plays. Prologue All worlds are connected, from our own Earth to Arda to Hyrule to Tatooine. Their connection is the result of the existence of the Worldstone, a great crystal of life in the center of all these worlds, big as a planet. All worlds lived in peace, and only a selected few were granted the power of Guardian, protecting their own worlds from evil. They were also allowed to travel between worlds using hidden portals. However, one Guardian, Zorlax of the multi-civilization world Somborl, grew poisoned thoughts in his mind. He wished to conquer each world one by one until he ruled them all, and would then take possession of the Worldstone and use it to become the ultimate ruler. His hidden army, the Warriors of Tilzor'ai, grew in numbers as his thoughts spread. Somborl fell to the Warriors, and all it's other Guardians were lost. Then, Zorlax spread his army, gaining alliances with villains and corrupt Guardians of worlds alike. Then, the gods of certain free worlds came upon their most-favored Guardians and told them that they must meet, and teleported them all to a lonely world called Nom, where they all met up and realized that it was their destiny to change hearts in many worlds and defeat Zorlax, saving the Worldstone from evil. Meanwhile, however, Zorlax learned of these Guardians of Fate, and sent spies and minions to Nom, hoping to kill them quickly... Rules 1. Follow the Protocol. 2. You may have only one character, either a Guardian of Fate or a minion of Zorlax. 3. You may be either a character from a known world, or your own made-up character (humans, aliens, anthropomorphic animals from Redwall, whatever). 4. No suicides or cannibalism. 5. Don't have fun. 6. I take that back. Characters I will not have a character, since I am controlling Zorlax's minions and all other NPCs (including Zorlax). However, I will give a demonstration of what a character's profile must be like. Please send it to me on either my talk page or an admin's (yeah, I said admin's), in the same profile as this one, or IT WILL NOT COUNT! Zorlax Gender: Male Species: Deathlord (the most powerful species on Somborl, basically a more fleshy Grim Reaper) Appearance: Mostly hidden by clothing, but his voice sounds like a scratchy knife. Personality: Sadistic and cruel; only is happy when others suffer. Possibly the greatest tyrant in all the worlds. Clothing: Large black robe with hood, and a skull-shaped helmet underneath. Black armour is underneath as well. Weapons/Powers: A large broadsword with spikes near the hilt and a bleeding skull as the pommel. The sword can blast Hellfire from it, and all forms of evil magic are produced by Zorlax. Background: Zorlax was the king of the Deathlords for 137 years before he became a Guardian. Frustrated by being nominated so late in his life (Deathlords are actually immortal unless killed, but Zorlax was 371 at the time), Zorlax began a conquest of Somborl, and soon planned to take all worlds. Is now this RPGs major villain. World: Somborl (which means "Place of Sorrow" in Somborlian) User: Thornclaw Braveheart Goals For the Guardians of Fate, there are certain goals tp get through each chapter (the adventure in a certain world). Some goals appear if you meet a character who needs your help. Other happen if you are attacked or learn something new. A few goals are optional, but those in bold are required in order to get to the next world chapter. Chapter 1: Nom Find out where the nearest portal is Look for the Guardian of Nom Category:RPGStrategy Category:Action Category:Blog posts